The Island and Some Rum
by Knight of Honor1
Summary: What SHOULD have happened while Elizabeth and Jack were stuck on the island. WARNING: rated for sexual situations
1. The Island

The Island and Some Rum             By Lady Kakarott 

            Elizabeth pointed an angry finger at Captain Jack Sparrow. 

"What do you mean ' you were only here for three days!!'"

Jack looked away, guilty,  " Last time….some traders use this island as a stash for their rum. I was able to barter my way off."

"B…but you'r the great Captain Jack Sparrow!!  You _have_ to get us off!!"

Jack shrugged drunkly and lifted two bottles of rum. "Welcome to the Caribean, Love." He shoved on into her grasp and then went off to drink his trouble away.

Elizabeth sighed, "Bottoms up."

~~~~ 3 hours later

"…and some really bad  eggs….Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!!" 

The pair spun around madly, arms linked, bottles in hand.  They fell into the sandy heap, too dizzy and too drunk to stand. 

"That's a marvelous song!"  crooned Elizabeth.

"I love that song. When I have my own ship, we'll teach it to them all. And we'll sing it all the time" 

freedom

The salty water had dried on her skin and clothes, making them stiff and uncomfortable to wear. She scratched one shoulder, annoyed but too drunk to care much. Elizabeth plopped her head on Jack's shoulder.  He really wasn't so bad, especially when he was drunk. He was rather handsome, too once you washed away the dirt and grime.

"It must have been awful for you, Jack, on this island, all alone."

He stared down at her oddly. She was quite stunning, even mussed and dirty as she was. 

_Actually, I like her better this way_. _Now, I actually like her. She looks so tight and pinched when she all dressed and proper. Now she looks so much more natural and…. and obtainable. _

Yes… obtainable. He gently draped on arm about her shoulders.

"Oh, yes. It was horrible. But I have my rum and I find the company much more to my liking this time."

She looked at him oddly.

"Captain Sparrow, I'm not sure I'm have enough rum to allow this kind of talk."

"Right you are, my dear." and he raised his bottle in salute

"To freedom!!"  She cheered

"To the Black Pearl." The clink of the bottle was soon followed my whole hearted gulping. 

Elizabeth finished the bottle and scratched at the dry crusty clothes she wore. 

"How can you stand it!!" she cried. "The sand and salt are driving me mad!"

Jack got to his feet, very unsteadily, " It helps when you got less clothes. They don't weigh you down and all the salt and such aren't trapped against your skin, savy?"

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth nodded, very drunk by now, and tried, unsuccessfully to untie the lacing on the back of her dress. 

"Too long" Jack muttered. He stumbled over, knife in hand, and slashed the lacings, missing flesh only by the grace of god. 

Elizabeth grinned broadly as the bodice fell away. She stepped out of the dress. "Thank you." 

"Better?" asked Jack.

"Much."

And that was the last thing they remembered.

  
  



	2. Some Rum

The Island and Some Rum Part II             By Lady Kakarott             Elizabeth was in a haze; a brilliant fuzzy glorious haze.  She thought she felt rough hands smooth the clothes off her silken skin. She felt what she thought were lips travel the length of her torso, ravishing and licking and suckling her sweet breasts in turn. She thought she felt herself burry her hands into a black mane of hair as the man before her sank his tongue into her glistening slit, torturing, and teasing and sucking, making her juices flow and making her want more.  She thought she felt rough fingers slick into her tight opening. She thought she threw back her head and screamed in pleasure as he found her bundle of nerves and stoked her to the very edge but not letting her go over.  The thought she remembered bucking her hips, giving her that last bit, sending her over the edge. And she thought she remembered him thrusting his large member into her, breaking her virginity as the orgasm vibrated through her.  And he was pounding into her with steady rhythm by the time the last of the climax ebbed away. And by now she knew it wasn't a dream because this man was filling her with such sensations she never knew existed.   He cupped her buttocks and lifted her to him as she rose with her hips to meet his thrusts, driving him deeper and deeper into her. She felt the edge near and she spread her legs until they ached and rocked violently into his hip. Climax crept closer and closer until it exploded into white hot ecstasy and his warm essence filled her. The pleasure resonated, lasting for and eternity before they collapsed together, arms around each other's sweaty forms. Elizabeth opened her eyes. Jack's eccentric smile spread across his face as he laid a hand on her naked hip. "That was some _good_ rum…."   


End file.
